Audrey II
"Feed Me, Crelbourn! Feed Me NOW!" '''- Audrey II demanding food from Seymour. '''Audrey II (voiced by the late Levi Stubbs) is the main antagonist of Jaden goes into the Little Shop of Horrors. He is a vicious hungry plant, mainly a Venus Flytrap, who comes from outer space that eats human flesh. Jaden and his friends help a man named Seymour Crelbourn, grow it to get Audrey, the girl of his dreams, he does this by singing "Feed Me (Git It)", eventually, when Seymour's boss, Mr. Mushnik, learns how he became Audrey's new boyfriend, he tried to get him to tell the truth to the police, however, he decided to let him go if he told him his gardening tricks, & keep the profits. Audrey II was ready to surprise him when he opened his mouth; So when Mr. Mushnik looked inside, Audrey II took the moment to eat him alive. After the end of Mushnik, Seymour gets famous in Skid Row, but they get so disgusted by it that they eventually decide to leave Skid Row, have Seymour marry Audrey, & forget about the plant. What Audrey II's real plan was to plant more of his kind worldwide so that way they can every human on the planet to make it their own, Seymour, Jaden, & the others tried to stop him, he also revealed to be in fact, an alien that came from outer space, explaining his true self in the song, "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space", but he was blown up by Jaden and Seymour, from a loosened electric wire, placed on one of his plant vines. After Seymour, & Audrey are wed, in a small flower bed, a new Audrey II was their smiling letting the folks know that it's starting all over again. Trivia *He guest stars in SpongeBob and Friends meet Lilo and Stitch. *Audrey II became Pooh's enemy in Pooh's Adventures in Little Shop of Horrors. *Audrey II will become Jeffrey's enemy in Jeffrey & Friends enter the Little Shop of Horrors. *He'll return for revenge in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Tron. *He'll return for revenge again in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones ''saga. *He'll return for revenge in ''Jeffrey & Friends in Fantasmic! He will sing his song "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space." *Audrey II will become Aaron's enemy in Aaron Meets Godzilla. *He'll return for revenge in Aaron and The Little Shop of Horrors. He will sing his Acadamy awarded nominated song " Mean Green Mother From Outer Space." This song was made only for the movie. *Audrey II will become Arik's enemies in Arik in Love. ''In this episode, He'll try to have Hana, & Jade under his root, after being refused, he decides to eat them for lunch, until stopped by Arik. *Audrey II will return for revenge in ''Audrey II's Comeback. *Audrey II became so famous that Disney created an plant alien parody of him called Experiment 509, aka, Sprout. *Audrey II became the Inspiration for Toho to create there own monster plant called, Biollante. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aliens Category:Plants Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Villains for the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones saga Category:Monsters Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Singers Category:Arik's enemies Category:Puppets Category:The Dark Ones Category:Set's recruits Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderers Category:Xion's enemies Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Craig's enemies Category:Kyle's enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Multiverse Tyranny Society members Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Hiccup's enemies